Legends Book 1, Sun and Moon
by Dragonrider7
Summary: Sightings have been reported of a dragon! But are these fact or fantasy? Join the JL as they embark on an adventure that will not only decide their fates, but the rest of the world's as well.
1. Rumors

**This one's for you Lexi. Now I know this may seem a little lame because I'm already doing an Eragon crossover with tmnt but I couldn't let this story go. Plus it leaves so much room for fun stuff. First in the Legends trilogy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own the JL or Eragon

Legends Book 1, Sun and Moon Chapter 1: Rumors

Not so long in the far off land of Alegesia there lived men astride mighty dragons. Decades since the defeat of Galbatorix, the land prospered. Advised by Eragon, the Lord of the Riders, the King called together a meeting to discuss the fate of Alegesia and perhaps the rest of the world as well.

"This meeting has been called together for one purpose and one purpose only." The King began. "There were more Ra'zac than first believed and they have found Morgul, the son of Galbatorix."

The room filled with incoherent mumbles from humans, dwarves, elves, and the occasional confused rumbling growl of a dragon.

"Silence please, let the King continue." Eragon spoke.

Saphira let out a low rumble beside him increasing the amount of silence in the room.

"Thank you Lord Eragon." The King stated then turned back towards the rest of the people in the large room. "As I said the Ra'zac have found Morgul and convinced him to follow in his father's footsteps. But he means take not just Alegesia but the entire world."

"Then the prophecy is true." Said a dwarf sitting to the left of the King.

"Yes, the prophecy is true. We have only one course of action we must take." He turned aside and faced Eragon. "You must go Eragon. Go to the human realm with Saphira and Arya, find the Rider of the Dragons of Light and Dark. Find him and get him to help us. The fate of the world is in your hands."

A low growl was released from Saphira.

"And talons." He chuckled. "Now go and fear no darkness."

Shouts and rumbling growls faded into the distance as the trio made their way outside to fly away to the outside world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how's Bats doing?" Flash asked Clark quietly.

"How do you think?" Clark responded. "He broke his knee. No, wait correction….YOU broke his knee!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Wally! This is why you need to pay more attention out in the field!"

A low sigh was released from the normally happy scarlet speedster

"Hey I'm sorry Wally." Clark sighed. "Everyone's pretty stressed right now. It's times like that this that everyone is reminded that Bruce is just human."

"How is he?"

"He's got six pins in his knee and he's pretty grumpy."

"Did you get him to use the wheelchair?"

"Are you kidding me?! Of course not….he's on crutches."

"I didn't mean to run into him like that." Wally sighed.

"I know Wally. I know."

"I should have been watching. If I had seen the ice she put down I wouldn't have slipped and I wouldn't have run into him." Wally sounded as if he was going to cry.

"Hey, don't worry Flash. I mean it's not like you killed him or anything. He'll be fine and once he is you'd better start running."

"Yeah." Wally chuckled sadly.

"C'mon Wally let's go get something to eat."

The two made their way down the brightly lit hallways of the watchtower. Down an endless maze that seemed impossible to navigate for any outsider. But soon enough the large doorway of the cafeteria came into view.

The pair walked through the open double doors, grabbed some trays, and sat down alongside of the rest of the league's original members. Incoherent chatter sifted through the lunchroom as various members talked about recent adventures and missions.

The most popular topic passed around was the so called dragon sightings. Many people had reported this huge thing flying overhead. What attracted attention was that each description was the same aside from a few minor details. It was described as having huge wings, some even said they had feathers of them. It had four legs and a long tail. Each person who was able to give a color for the huge beast said that it was blue, like a sapphire almost. One person even said he had seen people on top of this huge beast.

"I thought dragons weren't real." Flash said as he sat down.

"Well that shouldn't really count for us should it?" John responded.

"Yeah aliens aren't supposed to exist either." Clark said with a goofy grin.

"Point taken. But still why now?"

"What do you mean?" Shayera asked.

"Why did this thing suddenly show up now? With how big it is you think it would have been sighted earlier."

"I don't know. It might still be a hoax."

"But if it's hoax then why did everyone describe it the same way?"

"It's a hoax." A new voice entered the conversation, Clark's expression changed suddenly as he recognized the deep rumbling voice of Batman.

"You shouldn't be walking!" Clark said as he stood up with an angry glare.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him underneath his mask and sat down at the table with everyone else.

"It's just a few punks who want to get famous. Probably a bunch of nerds that have never had a girlfriend in their lives. They got on the internet, made a bunch of friends, and they all decided to do this so they could famous. Dragons are fantasy, myth, nothing more."

"Where on earth are your crutches?" Clark continued.

"You just answered your own question."

"They're not even on the watchtower?!"

"Sit down boyscout before you blow a gasket."

"How are you even walking?"

"Metal brace under the costume now sit!"

"You're impossible."

"So I've been told."

"So even after all the weird things you've dealt with you still think this is nothing?" J'onn asked.

"Yes. You can go hunting for legends if you want but not me. I'm sticking to reality."

It would seem that Batman was the only one who had made up his mind about this matter. Everyone had mixed feelings on this, in their lives everything that was said to be myth turned out to be reality. So who was to say that his wouldn't be the same? But then again Batman was never wrong, but he was also in a bad mood due to his knee. So what was fact and what was fantasy?

It was an odd tale indeed but little did they know that this simple tale would bloom into one of the biggest adventures of their lives. Secrets long hidden would be brought forth, friendships tested, and blood shed in the upcoming war. A war that would decide the fate of the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There you go. Hope this is to your satisfaction Lexi. The story must go on! Feed my imagination with your reviews. Now I must find my notebooks so I can update on other stories.**


	2. Discussions

**Step three in my all-nighter! Hope skittles is happy bout this. I have to get back into a "normal" sleeping order in time for school. If I had my way School would be after dark. I am an extreme night owl. During the summer and some of the longer breaks I usually sleep all day and run around all night! Curse High School! Oh well. Hope you guys enjoy! R&R please.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the storyline.

Legends Book 1 Sun and Moon Chapter 2: Discussions

**POV: Eragon**

"Where could they be?" I growled in frustration as our third week's search ended in vain.

"_Oh little one. We can't give up hope just yet. We must remember that he has grown up in Man's world. Creatures such as dragons are nothing more than fantasy here. He would be hiding them for their own protection." _Saphira told me in a reassuring tone.

"You're probably right." I sighed.

I glanced around the endless expanse of the night sky. I was over a small town and to the East I could see the glow from one of the human's bigger cities. The effect made it seem as if there was a large fire in the distance. I turn my head to gaze upon Arya. She's still awake but I can tell that she is as weary as I am. I sigh in defeat and tell Saphira to land. She does so and we set up camp in a remote area. We started a fire, with Saphira's help, and went to sleep dream of what the next day might bring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Following Morning:**

Many things had happened in the twenty-four hours that had passed. But then again a lot of things happen to the famed Justice League.

More and more reports were flooding in about the so called "dragon". Even Batman was beginning to question whether it was truly a hoax. They were holding a meeting on whether to look into this matter further. Batman sat in his chair staring blankly across the room, in deep thought.

"Having second thoughts Bruce?" Clark teased.

"Yes." Bruce responded.

His answer caused everyone to go silent. Usually Batman takes a side and sticks to it and only on very few occasions did he ever change sides.

"I vote that we look into it but do it discreetly in case it really is a hoax. Realizing that the Justice League has gotten involved will only encourage them." Batman stated after a few moments of silence.

Everyone else nodded in agreement at this, soon afterwards Batman stood and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"I have business elsewhere to attend to." He responded in a low voice.

No one said a word as he left the meeting hall. Everyone knew not to press further when Batman said he had other business. It was well known that he did not have as carefree a life that they had. Batman was their reminder that there was more to being a superhero than just saving puppies. The things Batman dealt with would have made any normal man go insane. But that's just thing, Batman was no ordinary man. He possessed an endurance that no could match. Physically and mentally, he was the man who could not be broken.

Everyone was still annoyed at him for patrolling Gotham with a broken knee. But there would be no stopping him, short of killing him. Batman was Batman simple as that and no one wanted it any different. He would always be the same tough, dark, independent, and selfless person.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In a remote forest:**

A man hiked through the deep underbrush of what had become a second home to him. He had memorized almost every inch of the lush green land in front of him. He knew this forest like the back of his hand.

It was quite peaceful in these woods, a quality that he admired above all else. Throughout the day the only sounds that could be heard was the rustling of leaves, the splashing of the stream, and the twitter of the birds.

Suddenly a loud deep bellow tore through the tranquility surrounding the brush. The man turned his icy eyes skyward in alarm before he dove to the side, just barely missing the jaws of a large black dragon.

It reared upon its hind legs as fire streamed from its nostrils. It dropped back down and growled, showing its many glimmering fangs. It clawed the forest floor with its sharp curved talons and stared at the man with a piercing gaze.

"Now cut that out Durion." He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"_Oh you're no fun."_ Came the deep voiced response from the huge beast.

"Where's Ella?"

"_Hunting."_

"The _female_? Hunting? Oh what a stab to your ego."

"_Har, har."_

"Anyway I need to talk to you both, face to face. Meet me at the meadow, I'll summon Ella."

"_What's wrong?"_

"I'll tell you later. Now go."

The dragon snorted in acknowledgment, smoke puffing from his nostrils as he did so. He lifted his mighty wings and brought them down hurling himself into the air, sending a gale rushign through the forest below.

"_Ella?"_

"_Yes little one?"_

"_Don't call me that. Head back to the meadow I have news"_

"_Good or bad?"_

"_....I don't know."_

**POV: Rider**

She confirms that she is on her way and I begin to head to the meadow myself. I found Durion and Ella When I was nine. They were only eggs but I still felt some sort of connection. One egg was white and the other black. I wasn't sure is I was going to be allowed to keep them so I hid them.

That night they hatched and the moment I discovered what they were I knew they had to remain hidden. I could not reveal them to anyone, not even my best friends. I have kept to that and I always will. I cannot bear to lose them. Ever since they hatched I could feel their presence in my mind. No matter how far away I am I can feel them. I can sense any emotions that are at work inside them, I can tell when they are happy, sad, or angry, and I can even talk to them.

But now something is threatening them. That is why I came to them today, to warn them.

I walk through the bushy barrier in tome to see Ella land gracefully next to Durion. I looked into her gentle blue eyes and into Durion's fierce red ones and began to speak.

"Another Dragon was spotted." I told them.

I could see the surprise and slight fear run through their eyes as I said this.

"Someone even said they saw people on it."

"_Why did you not tell us of this earlier?" _Ella asked slightly astounded.

"I had deemed it to be a mere hoax but as the reports continued I listened to them. Their descriptions matched your characteristics aside from color. This is no hoax. There is another. Female from the sound of it."

"_We must find them!" _Durion stated.

"No."

"_Why not?"_

"Their mere presence here is a danger to you. If people realize that dragons exist then they will hunt for them and they will eventually find you. If they find you, who knows what they'll do."

Everyone grew silent, their faces softening, but I continued.

"I have heard legends of a far off land where dragons are well known. The land of the riders it was referred to as. I tell you now I am in no mood to deal with a snobby narcissistic rider."

The two snorted in agreement as I ended the conversation.

"Or their dragon for that matter."

"_We will see you late then?" _Ella asked.

"Of course." I smiled. "Goodbye and be cautious!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**My fingers are cramping!!! Hey I succeeded in pulling my all-nighter thing off. Whoot! This is round four! YA!!! R&R please.**


	3. Alliance with Justice

**Okay I have writer's block for this story but I'm writing in it anyway so I apologize if this chapter is lame. (Sigh) **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon of the JL but both are awesome.

Legends Book 1, Sun and Moon Chapter 3: Alliance with Justice

**POV: Eragon**

I sighed tiredly as we flew over the vast kingdom of men. We had crossed the great waters and back but still there was no sign of the rider of light and dark. What the heck was that supposed to mean anyway? Light and dark? No rider can have two dragons. Maybe his dragon is two colors or something strange like that. Oh boy. This was really beginning to tax on my patience and strength.

"We need help Eragon." Arya told me from behind.

"From who. I cannot risk exposing Saphira to the humans."

"There are those who can help us."

I instantly got her hint and smiled mischievously.

"I have the perfect way to get their attention."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the Justice League Watchtower**

An alarm sounded in the watchtower alerting the six members currently running through the hallways that there was yet another battle to be fought. They burst into the monitor room and ran to the hero on duty who had on one of his trademark sour faces.

"You are not going to believe this." He growled as he brought up a picture on the screen. "You know that dragon everyone's been yammering about? It's currently perched on the top of the Chrysler building."

"Are you serious?" Wally spurted out as he gazed at the satellite feed of a bright blue dragon on top of one of New York greatest buildings.

Batman's sour face turned into his deadly Bat-glare as he stared at the scarlet speedster. Wally shrank back and hid behind Clark as he caught sight of the look.

"It doesn't seem to be hurting anyone." Clark said as he studied the picture.

"I know but look closer. On her back see them."

The group leaned in closer trying to get a better look.

"I don't see anything." Shayera said with a shake of her head.

"You have got to be kidding me." Bruce growled with a shake of his own head.

"I'm not in the mood for another one of your "Where's Waldo" games Bruce."

Bruce brought up a clearer picture of the dragon and zoomed in on its back and it revealed two people perched on the dragon's back. In a well cared for saddle no less.

"Someone's trying to get our attention."

"Are those...people?"

"No, they're gorillas."

"We should get down there." Clark said as he turned, scarlet cape sweeping behind him as he left the room.

"You're grumpy today." Diana commented as she followed Bruce out the door.

"I'm having a bad day." Bruce growled with a distinct 'leave me alone' in his tone.

The group set another hero on monitor duty and told them to monitor the mission they were going on with great care and send backup should things go south. They then made their way to the javelin and took off for New York.

"Just out of curiosity, why is it always New York?" Wally's jaw snapped shut as he received yet another glare from Batman.

"Because it's the biggest city with one of the largest populations in the world." J'onn said in his stoic voice.

The rest of the trip was silent and it wasn't long before they landed in a clearing in central park afterwards making their way through the city to the Chrysler building. They made their way up to the great blue dragon to talk with whoever was atop it.

"What are you doing?" Clark said, arms crossed as he hovered slightly above the pair.

"Getting your attention without bringing harm." The man said.

The dragon growled as it turned its head to look upon the man.

"I agree completely Saphira. We should talk in a more secluded area." Without any other words the dragon lifted its great feathered wings and leapt off into the air, earning a gasp from the crowd gathered below.

"Great. Now we have to go all the way back." Flash muttered.

"The trip was no picnic for me either Wally." Bruce growled from where Diana held him as she hovered.

The group made their way back to the javelin where the dragon and its riders were waiting for them. It kneeled down an the two hopped off and made their way towards the group.

"My name is Eragon and I came here on a desperate mission given to me by my King." The man explained as he neared. "This is Arya," He motioned towards the pointed eared woman beside him. "and Saphira." He motioned towards the dragon and she bowed her head in acknowledgment. "We need your help."

"With what?" Clark said taking on his role as the League's ambassador.

"To find a Rider. The Rider of Light and Dark though I have no idea what that could mean. The Ra'zac have found Morgul, the son of Galbatorix and convinced him to follow in his father's footsteps. Galbatorix was a cruel King who took control of my land, Alegesia. But Morgul means to take not just Alegesia but the entire world along with it and believe me, teamed with the Ra'zac, he has the power to do so. No even you could stop him. He seeks a stone. It was hidden in man's world along with two dragon eggs, twins. Supposed to hatch at the exact same time. The stone of the Eclipse contains magical power and knowledge beyond imagination. If he finds it then no one can stop him."

"Wait, wait. You just come here, land on the freaking Chrysler building, and expect us to help you?" Shayera shot out as she brought her mace up to rest on her shoulder.

"This is your world too is it not? I have already spent weeks looking for this rider and can waste no more time. Do you wish to save your world or not?"

"Let me get this straight. _You're _evil ex-King's son is trying to find a stone with unlimited magical powers, which for some demented reason you did not destroy, and the only one who can stop him is a Rider who can supposedly ride two dragons, and you come here telling us that if we don't help then the world will end? Of course we're going to help. Dumbass." Batman growled.

"Bruce!" Clark cried as he caught the curse word.

"I never said anything about him riding two dragons." Eragon said suspiciously.

"Two eggs? Rider of light and dark? Please it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"_There's something suspicious about that one." _Saphira told Eragon as she growled at Bruce.

"Oh hush up missy."

"You seem to be the smarter, if less social, one from this group. If you would accompany me on Saphira and Arya can go with the rest of your group. We need to get going. I sense the Ra'zac are near."

"Don't say anything stupid." Clark hissed after agreeing for Bruce, he got a glare for doing so.

Eragon watched the group leave before turning to Bruce with narrowed eyes.

"I never said anything about Saphira being female either." He hissed.

"I do my research."

"I don't know how much you know or even how you know it but if you interfere with my mission you'll regret it human."

"You're wish is my command all powerful rider." Bruce said as he bowed sarcastically to Eragon as the man turned and mounted his dragon.

Bruce leapt into the the air, cape following behind like and ominous black curse, and landed smoothly behind Eragon. Holding tight with his legs he refused to even touch Eragon and grabbed a hold of one of Saphira's neck spikes. She leapt into the air bringing her mighty wings down and in a whirlwind of playful air they were flying above the city. Bruce held on like an expert which Eragon noted in an invisible checklist he was making.

The flight was not silent though. Eragon spent the time explaining to Bruce about his country's history, about the stone, and the dragons that were sent along to protect it though Bruce was still angry at his people for not simply destroying the stone and preventing all of this.

"It was said that the Rider of Light and Dark would use the stone to fight the Ra'zac and Morgul." Eragon responded when he mentioned this.

"Still should have destroyed it."

"You're a ray of sunshine aren't you Bruce."

"Reach into my mind again and, a thousand feet in the air or not, I will knock you out of this saddle and keep hitting you until we hit the ground or Saphira saves you."

"How do you know of that ability?" Another check was added.

"How else would you be able to talk to her if not for some mental connection or telepathic ability?"

The rest of the ride _was _ silent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There we go. I'm kinda depressed right now so I'm just gonna go to bed. Cheer me up with reviews please.**


	4. NOTICE!

Hey guys. Oh my god I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER! To be honest I am not sure when I will update again. I have everything planned out and I DO write but when I try everything comes out as crap and I certainly don't want to put anything bad up here. Not that the writing is all that good to begin with but hey it's fanfiction! I AM trying and I am so sorry. Most of my writing now is in articles and nonfiction and the book series that I NEED to get finished. For those of you who are reading The Legend of the Sister Cities, I am taking that one down. I'm sorry but I just got my monster from The Shadows Live snatched and put on a TV. show so I'm paranoid and I plan on making that into a book that connects with the afore mentioned book series.

Once again I am so sorry! I will be adding things to some stories like: The Outsider, and probably rewriting some others.

I'm going to keep trying. I'm not giving up on you guys! I swear it! This is not the end! (Dramatic sword raise or something...)


End file.
